Prank Day
by roguekitty
Summary: It's only supposed to last a day... but with Raven wanting revenge, will it? RaeRob
1. Chapter 1

Prank Day

Okay, this is my first fiction on here… if I do something wrong, then don't hesitate to tell me.. anywayz, hope u think it's funny! If it's not, then shoot me.

The birds were twittering, the sun was shining, and the sky was clear. And it was Saturday. The perfect day for the Titans.

Most of them, anyways.

Raven was the only Titan still asleep. Her room, void of windows, was just as dark as it had been when she went to sleep, and she had no idea that it was morning. She was gonna get a bad awakening in just a moment however…

" Raven!" yelled Beastboy as he banged on her door. " Wakeup!"

Raven could hear him, but she didn't answer him. He was about as important as a dung beetle at the moment.

"Raven! I know you hear me! Do you know what day it is?"

_No, and I don't care,_ she thought angrily in her head. He was ruining her sleep.

"Cyborg, charge the door."

That woke her up immediately. She jumped out of bed forgetting that she was in her pj's and ran to the door, wrenching it open with an angry look on her face.

"What?" she said through gritted teeth.

" Haha, I knew that would get-," he broke off as he and the other Titans queued up at the door saw Raven in a top and underwear. They weren't spectacular; they were all black. What was astonishing was not seeing her in a leotard. And seeing her in her pj's at all.

Raven saw them looking at her, blushed, and went back in the room to get her cloak. She came back to the door, where she found all the Titans trying to hold in their laughter.

"Laugh, and you'll find yourself stuck on the ceiling for the next couple of weeks. She looked angry enough to do it too. That shut them up.

" Now what was so important that you had to come banging at my door?"

" It is the Day of Pranks!" yelled Starfire in glee. "The glorious day that only comes once a month has finally arrived!" She started giggling.

_Idiot, _thought Raven. " Have fun," she aloud. She was in the act of closing the door, but Robin wretched it open.

"Everyone has to do it." He said

"Yeah, Everyone but me."

" Ah come on Raven, I know you wanna do something to us. Remember what we made you do last time?"

_Oh yeah, I remember._

Last month on prank day, the other Titans got together to do a prank on her. They stole her favorite books and made her do ridiculous things, the sing the National Anthem, in order to get the books back. They're laughs and jeers still ring in her ears.

Of course she got a bit of revenge…

_Beastboy got beat up mercilessly_

_Starfire had her skirts all cut up_

_Robin's weapons were all broken_

_Cyborg's video games were screwed…_

But it wasn't enough. The anger boiled up in her all over again.

"Alright, I'm in." she said in her simple monotone. " But I will be prank week for me, and all of you will…be…burned." She slammed her door closed in for shocked faces.

"Do you think it was a good idea getting Raven to join in?" asked Robin hesitantly.

" Dude, I don't think so.." replied Beastboy, wincing at the remembered pain that the wedgies Raven gave him after his beating.

" I really don't think so.."

Okay, not the best, and not that funny. Yet. Reviews wanted!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The

Prank against Raven

Sorry I've took so long to update- had a lot on my plate. Anyways, here's the second chapter, hope u like it! And for those who reviewed, thanks a bunch for reviewing!

It was oddly quiet in the Titan Tower, considering that it was Prank Day. Not that Raven had anything against it, but it was odd.

_I guess I scared them out of doing it-_ she thought as she smirked. Smiling in satisfaction, she raised her cup of tea to her lips, only to splash the burning liquid down her front as the Titan alarm went off.

"Titans, go!" yelled Robin from the main room.

Sighing, Raven left her room, and knowing that she had no time to change her leotard, wrapped her cloak tightly around her and left the room.

By the time she got to the main room, all the other titans were there. They were huddled around an object that Raven could not see.

"Let go BB-!" yelled Cyborg

"Shut up, she might hear-," hissed Robin.

"Will friend Raven not see the surprise anyways?" asked Starfire innocently.

_So stupid,_ thought Raven.

"What is going on? What _surprise_ do you have for me?"

The Titans snapped to attention at the sound of Raven's voice. They tried to hide their smiles, but when Starfire giggled outright, the rest of the Titans could hold it no longer.

Raven was getting annoyed. "Okay, seeing that the only problem here is your heads, I will be leaving." She turned to leave, but the Titans yelled at her to stay.

"What?" she snapped crossly.

"We have something of yours." smiled Beastboy.

"What is it?" Raven was about ready to knock the changeling's head off. He sensed this and stopped smiling.

"Uh, something that is very important to you. But we won't get it back until you do what we tell you."

"And you will want it back, I promise you." added Cyborg.

Raven rolled her eyes. The only thing that is so important to her that she would do anything for is her mirror. They wouldn't take her mirror, would they?

"I will be right back." The empathy floated through the hallway to her room. When she got in, she went into overload, looking everywhere for her mirror. It was nowhere.

She floated back to the main room, angry and showing it through her glowing white eyes and fanged teeth.

"You have my mirror. I want it back." she said, anger pushing her every word.

"We won't give it to you until you do what we say." Robin smirked.

Raven was just about to strike when Cyborg held up her mirror.

"Uh-uh, if you attack us, we'll break it."

Raven nearly fell out of the air when she heard those words. True they probably would'nt really break it, but she couldn't take any chances. She couldn't take the risk of having her emotions flying everywhere.

She floated down, her head bowed.

"What do I have to do?" she asked, feeling defeated and fearful.

"Oh, it's nothing too hard. In fact, it's only as hard as you make it." replied Robin. "Starfire, show her the outfit."

The alien girl clapped with glee and pulled a black, white and pink outfit from the box that the titans had been huddled over. Raven paled, almost to flat white, and her eyes grew big.

"No,no,no!" she wailed, backing up in a panic.

"Yes, yes, yes!" yelled BB as they grabbed Raven.

"No!" yelled Raven once more before her mouth was covered by Star's arm and dragged to the alien's room.

"This will be so much fun!" Starfire cheered. Raven only glared at her.

_She will be the first to die._

An hour later, Raven and the other Titans were behind the curtain of the center stage of the mall. What sounded like the whole of Gotham City was on the other side. Raven was glowering at all the Titans in an outfit that was absolutely scandalous.

She had on a black tubetop-like leotard, fishnets, stilettos that she constantly stumbled in, a white bunny tail and pink and white bunny ears to match. In Robin's opinion, she looked hot, even if she was brooding.

In Raven opinion, she looked like a jackass.

"Come on Raven, cheer up," Said Rabin. "You look hot! They're gonna love you!"

"I'm going to get whistled at by testosterone powered jerks and lesbians. Yeah, wonderful." Raven spat. She gave him such an evil look that he shrank back. He walked over to where Starfire was standing.

"Do you remember what you are supposed to say?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied "I have memorized it most diligently. Would you like to hear it?"

"Uh, no." Robin replied. Star looked crushed.

"Look," he said quickly "Why don't you go say it right now? Out there?"

Starfire smiled happily at the and ran toward Raven.

"It is time!" she yelled gleefully "Smile! Your tail and your ears are most cute."

"I guess you're one of he lesbians that will be whistling at me, eh?" Raven asked slyly.

"What is a lesbian? And why would I whistle?" she asked, innocently and curiously.

"Forget it." Raven said, not wanting to explain the term to the alien girl. Starfire shrugged and went on the other side of the curtain. She was greeted with cheering and screaming.

_Oh my god…_thought the empathy woozily.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to this one in a lifetime chance to see Friend Raven in a 'hot' outfit." The crowd cheered some more, and Raven imagined that Star was looking confused but happy at the attention.

"She will walk the stage twice, say what she wishes to say, and that is all. Do not goggle the whole time. Take a picture, it lasts longer." The crowds screamed with laughter, and Starfire came back behind the curtain.

_Beastboy must have written that speech,_ Raven thought angrily. _He will be second to die._

Cyborg put on music with a lot of base and pushed Raven to the other side of the curtain.

"Have fun," he sniggered.

_Third to die._

Raevn was standing in front of a crowd, and as she knew they would, they screamed and whistled and catcalled. Those thirty seconds that she waws out there felt like an eternity. Raven felt naked, and in her opinion, she was.

At the end, Robin came out on stage, his face so red that it matched his uniform.

"Do you have anything to say?" he asked, trying to contain himself.

She took the microphone. "You used my emotions against me. Now I will use my emotions against you."

Crowd laughed, not knowing Raven well enough to know what she was talking about.

But the Titans did, and they were afraid.

"Dude, I seriously think that we are all going to be dead in the next 24 hours." Said Beastboy eerily.

None of the Titans said anything, but they all felt the same way, especially when Raven came back behind stage, grabbed her mirror, and flew off in the form of a raven.

_1st will be Starfire._

_2nd will be Beastboy._

_3rd will be Cyborg._

_4th will be Robin. I love him, but he must be punished. He must die._

Okay, there is chapter 2. Reviews, Please!


End file.
